The present invention relates to coin-operable dispensing machines and more particularly to a diaper dispensing machine which is motorized.
Coin-operable dispensing machines have been in wide use heretofore. However, they have generally been rather complex structurally and frequently become easily jammed with the article to be dispensed. Also, it has been possible to insert a wire or the like into the machine and extract an article without having to insert a coin. One type of prior vending machine for pads of paper or the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,554 issued Jan. 11, 1966 to E. P. Huffman.